minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmares Unleashed 7: Divided We Fall
I struggled to get footing as I was being dragged by the back of my neck through the dark tunnel. As I looked at the cells lining the walls, I could see that the cells were empty. At last, 303 brought me to one of the cells, and waved his hand. The iron bars seemed to just... dissolve. He threw me in and I tumbled to the wall. Luckily I didn't hit it head on. I lay on my side, looking up at Entity 303. "Unfortunately, I cannot torture you right now. I must lead the assault on those pitiful little larva you call 'friends'. Oh, and don't worry, their deaths will not be quick. In fact, I think I might just bring you their heads for confirmation. After that, we are going to have a lot of fun..." He said, grinning. Suddenly he lost his grin and his look became very serious as he moved closer to the iron bars. "I assure you, yours will be excruciating. Your friends will only get a taste of what I will do to you. You think you know the definition of pain? Because if you do, you are wrong. I will show you true pain." He said. He started laughing as he walked out of sight. Soon I couldn't hear him anymore, and I was alone. I adjusted myself so that I was sitting up. This had to be the lowest point in my life. I was imprisoned, awaiting torture, possibly execution, and my friends were all about to die. I wonder what they were doing now. "Reid?" I heard a voice from across the hall. It sounded like GREEN's. "Green?" I said. Sure enough, I saw GREEN's face in the cell directly across from mine. "What happened?" "Well..." GREEN started. "There's the portal!" Cube yelled. GREEN, Prism, Deku, Aaron, H950, and Cube ran across the hot netherrack towards the purple gateway. They were almost there when a cloud of sickly green gas appeared. "Not so fast!" A raspy voice echoed. The Lich stepped out of the gas. Next to him was Onyx. "God dammit, you're supposed to be dead!" Yelled H950. Onyx flung 2 black and yellow fireballs at them. They all leapt to the ground. GREEN got up and lunged at the Lich, sword forward. The Lich quickly brought out a sword and parried. Onyx fired more fireballs at GREEN. GREEN ducked and the fireballs flew towards the Lich. He sidestepped the fireballs. "Don't hit me you imbecile!" The Lich said. He stepped back as a distracted look came across his face. He snapped out of it as he looked at Onyx. "Entity 303 requests my presence. You take care of this." He said as he disappeared. At this point in time I was being dragged through the halls of the Spire. Onyx brandished a sword as he stepped towards GREEN, slashing down towards his head. Onyx pushed him back as he fired more black and yellow fireballs at him. "GO!" GREEN said, deflecting fireballs. "I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Everyone ran through the portal, except Prism. He stayed to make sure GREEN made it through. Onyx attacked with 3 swift strikes, which put GREEN on the defensive. He kept backing up, until he was on a little platform over the side of a cliff. Onyx threw 3 fireballs into the air, and they slowed down and stayed in one spot. Then he brought his hand down, like he was swatting a fly, and the fireballs flew into the ground. Among the explosions there was a loud CRACK. The platform GREEN was on started to tilt. More cracks were heard as it dangled over the edge, the netherrack that was holding it on starting to break. "Surrender to me or d-" Onyx began, but was interrupted by Prism, slashing across his back. Onyx collapsed, and Prism rushed to help, extending a hand to GREEN. "Grab my hand!" He yelled. But Onyx was getting back up. "Prism, look out!" GREEN shouted. As Prism looked behind him, Onyx teleported in front of him and blasted him away with a fireball. Onyx looked back to GREEN, and the platform that was just barely holding on. One last crack and the chunk of land fell, soaring towards the sea of magma. GREEN looked down as a black and yellow fireball raced towards him, and he fell unconscious... "...And when I woke up, I was here." GREEN said. I sighed. We sat there in silence for a while. "How are we getting out of here?" I asked. "I have a plan. I just nee-" GREEN started to say, but he was interrupted footsteps. Batwing came into view and stood in front of GREEN's cell. "Well, well, well. At last, I have you here, powerless, at my mercy. Oh I am going to savour this..." He said. More footsteps came down the hall. "What are you doing here?" Batwing said. "Prisoner transfer." I knew that voice. It was Zero. Well, not Zero, but that possessing thing in Zero's body. He came into view and looked into my cage, pulling out a diamond sword. Batwing went on talking to GREEN. Juts then Zero did something unexpected. He winked at me. Then, he quickly turned around, put his hands around Batwing's head and neck, and slit his throat. Me and GREEN looked at him with surprised expressions. But our surprise couldn't hold a candle to Batwing's shock. Zero let go of him and he collapsed, a pool of blood forming. Then Zero took out a diamond pick and pried at the iron bars. "Can you fit through there?" He asked. I managed to squeeze through the sharp iron rods that used to be connected. "Yep." He then pried open GREEN's bars. "I thought you were gone!" I said. "Yeah, well so did I. My soul managed to fight back to my body and defeat that... thing. You know what I'm talking abut?" "Yeah." I said. We all headed for the exit... Meanwhile, 20 minutes ago... "Why are Prism and GREEN still in there?" Deku said. "Give them some time." Said Aaron. "Ah, you're back!" Said Deadlock as he and Hood walked towards what was left of the group. "Not all of us..." Said H950. "Where's Green Prism and Reid?" Hood asked. "Reid... didn't make it." H950 said. "Last we saw of Green, he was holding back Onyx. and Prism... we don't know where Prism is exactly." Said Aaron. "What about Reid?" SCP asked. "He sacrificed himself so that the pastas wouldn't follow us." Said Deku. "He took down the portal from his side." "We didn't see him die, but Herobrine was right behind us, so we can only assume the worst." Said Cube. "All we have is hope. Hope that Reida got out of there. Hope that Green and Prism will-" As if on queue, Aaron was interrupted by the disappearance of the portal. All it was was an obsidian frame. There was one block missing, however. "Damn..." Said Cube. "Prism, Green, and Reid are all capable, as they have demonstrated. I have full confidence that they will return to us. In the meantime, all we can do is hope, and prepare for our next attack." SCP said. "This war is not over." Everyone dispersed, going about to do essential tasks in preparation for whatever the bureaucrats were planning. But not Aaron. Aaron stayed, expecting the portal to activate any second now. Eventually he gave up, and headed towards the discussion chamber, which was currently under repair. As he glanced at the entrance, he saw something that made him do a double take, but when he looked more closely at it, there was nothing there. He could have sworn he saw a pair of red eyes... Me, Zero, and GREEN creeped up the stairs and peered out into the open sunlight. We couldn't see any pastas. "Ok, here's the story, in case we get caught. I'm transferring you two prisoners." Zero whispered. "To where?" I whispered back. "Doesn't matter." He whispered. "So, how are we getting back? Through the nether, or just walking?" GREEN whispered. "Not through the nether. They'll expect us to be using that route. They know that's how we came here." I whispered. "Ok, lets do this." Zero whispered. He got behind us and pointed a sword at our backs. "MOVE!" He said loudly. We walked across the open grass. All we had to do was make it to the front gate- Wait. We don't know which way is the front. We couldn't go through the hole in the wall we made; they would suspect something. I looked at the wall. Blue Steve was patrolling it. And sure enough, off the to left, there was that big gap. I was surprised they didn't fix that yet. That was a weakness. I changed my mind about the hole. We had to go through there. "Ok, we have to go through the gap in the wall. Once we're past it, Blue Steve will probably be suspicious. We need to book it out of there as fast as we-" "HEY! You there!" I heard a voice. Great. We all turned to see the Fallen Sepharim. "What are you doing with them?" He said. "Prisoner transfer." Zero said calmly. The Fallen Sepharim raised an eyebrow. "To where?" He asked. I gave Zero an I told you so ''look. "Uhh." He said. "And why are you transporting two prisoners by yourself?" TFS asked, narrowing his eyes. '''Yep. We're boned.' Suddenly we all heard a ka-thunk sound, and a gargling noise. We all looked towards the wall, the source of the noise. Blue Steve had an arrow sticking out of his neck as he leaned back and thudded on the ground. Prism poked his head out into the hole in the wall. Zero took this opportunity to take out his sword and slash at TFS. He ducked under the blade and spun away as Zero brought it down. Zero then swiped at his head, but TFS brought his arm up to block Zero's arm, which made him drop his sword. TFS punched Zero in the jaw and Zero went down. "Traitor!" He spat at Zero. I threw lightning at him, but he held up his arm and it absorbed the energy. GREEN fired you guess what colour blasts at TFS, but he used my lightning power to zap the energy blasts into oblivion. He stomped the ground and we both went down. "Your effort is valiant, I must admit. But you must be the stupidest-" TFS was cut off as he was cut across the back. As he fell, Prism was revealed standing behind him. He knelt over the Fallen Sepharim. "Never make the same mistake twice." Prism said as he drove his sword into TFS's skull. "Enough sitting around, lets go!" Zero stood up. "No argument here." He said. We all booked it towards the hole, made it through, and made it into the cave. Prism lit the portal and we all jumped through. When we were all in the nether, I blasted the portal with a barrage of lightning bolts, and the purple gateway shattered. Why didn't I do that before? We all ran through the nether, trying to get to the other side. We eventually made it to the original portal, fortunately not running into Onyx. Unfortunately, the portal was deactivated, and there was a block missing. "Now what?" I asked. Prism got out a block of obsidian and placed it where it was missing. He lit the portal and we all entered, expecting everyone to be there... My eyed widened in shock at what I saw before me. I dropped to my knees. "Dear god." Prism said slowly. Chunks of the cavern roof had fallen, rays of light projected down from openings in the ceiling, illuminating the dust particles in the air. Chunks of grass and stone were littered about the place. Almost all the buildings had been destroyed, some obliterated so much that you wouldn't be able to tell if they were there or not. This cavern looked like the ruins of an extinct civilization. The scary part was, that was almost true. No one was to be found. It was a ghost town. No pillars extending to the roof. The seven chambers lining the walls had been decimated. I saw some rubble moving. Junno pushed away the blocks he was under and stood up. Chicken came out from behind a building to join him. Slowly, each person revealed themselves. There were about 8 normal users among the admins and moderators. "What... what happened?" Asked GREEN. "The pastas came. An entire army. They wiped us out with little resistance. That's mostly due to the fact that pretty much half of the users ran away. Some after the first attack, some just minutes before this happened." Yosh said. "We will come back from this." TheMaster said. "I know we will." "Army or no army." Said Junno. "This is all out war now." Hood said as he stepped forward. "If they didn't make that clear, it is now. We are at war with the creepypastas. We may win, or we may all be killed. But at least we will go down fighting." "We must prepare for the assault, just as we have been." SCP said. "The pastas think they have broken us, while in fact that is the exact opposite. We have lived in fear of them. The time has come for that to change. The wiki users will rise, united and unstoppable. The pastas will soon come to learn..." "...That it is THEY who should fear US!" To be continued... By Reidakaninja Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Reidakaninja Category:Wiki Users